Valentines Day
by Broe929
Summary: One-shot of how AJ is spending Valentines Day this year while Punk is away. AJPUNK


**A/N: Just a short Valentines Day one-shot for AJPUNK! I own nothing by the way in case anyone thought different...**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentines Day<strong>

* * *

><p>AJ had to admit that she was starting to feel the affects of Punk leaving the WWE the longer he was gone. It was one thing when she lost Kaitlyn a few weeks prior to Punk because she had taken up traveling with him and with his major pull he made sure they worked most shows together but with him gone she was truly lost.<p>

She didn't fit in with the other Diva's. It wasn't like it was played out on TV but she knew the other girls weren't really fond of her because she didn't fit their mold and the only other one she was close to was Tamina who usually traveled with Vicki or her cousins. But all of those feelings were on a good day, since Punk turned his back on the company during the most important time of the year a lot of people kept her at arms lengths because of there anger towards him. She knew this would happen and the few times people approached about Punk's actions her response was always _'he made his decision and I support him'_.

The line was drawn in the sand and she was on the lonelier side with Punk while everyone else looked down at her for his actions. Of course she was cool with Kori and Paul but she didn't feel comfortable traveling with other men not that Punk would say anything about it (he would have probably actually preferred it). But AJ didn't really mind the lonely road either because her company was the best company and most of the time she spent texting with Punk or playing her DS or more importantly catching up on her comic books.

What a lot of people didn't know about Punk was leaving was that he was seriously hurt. His ribs, knee, back and elbow were really bothering him and it was starting to beat him down mentally as well. He was spending a lot of his down time with doctors trying to figure out how to get better. Punk was a perfectionist and he didn't like getting into the ring and being limited, if people paid to see him they were going to get all of him and towards the end he simply couldn't do it.

The week he left Vince had given AJ the rest of the week off as well so she could spend some time with him and hopefully talk some sense into him but she would never try to manipulate him into coming back or push him into something he truly didn't want even if it was what she wanted as well. After that she would see him briefly for a day in Chicago since he was keeping a low profile and then head back on the road. She couldn't remember the last time she was back in her own place in Tampa but that's where she was headed right after Raw. She had some doctor appointments as well and so did Punk so they agreed to meet up the following week when she had her next break. Now she wasn't big on Valentines Day at all mostly because she usually never had a Valentine but she was secretly hoping that Punk would go all out for her. He knew her better than anyone and knew she would have enjoyed a little fan-fair and spoiling no matter how much she mocked the holiday. And the truth was Punk was a truly romantic man and not just on special occasions all of the time. He was a gentleman thru and thru pulling out chairs, opening doors, holding her bags and picking up the tab every single time they went out. But she understood he had a lot on his mind and offered to come out to Tampa but she didn't want him to blow off his doctors. She told him she didn't even care about the stupid holiday and not to worry at all about it.

As she arrived back home it was close to seven at night on Tuesday and she opted to take a cab home rather than having her sister pick her up. She was looking forward to spending some much-needed sister bonding with her but not tonight, tonight she just wanted to crawl into bed and throw on one of Punk's shirts and talk to him on the phone until she fell asleep. As she walked to her door she pulled out her keys she was surprised the apartment was completely dark. She flicked on the light in the kitchen and found a huge bouquet of flowers and a note left next to me.

_'Hey sis, I'm spending the week with some friends in Miami don't worry about me! By the way these came for you I totally snooped and saw they were from Phil, you lucky gal! I'll call you tomorrow be safe!_'

AJ smiled as she ran her hand over the bright orange roses and found the note and sure enough they were from Phil. She leaned down slightly to give them a whiff and closed her eyes.

"I knew you'd like them" A voice said startling her. She let out a scream while jerking around quickly. She looked over and saw Punk leaning against the doorway of her kitchen.

"You scared me to death!" She said holding her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry" he frowned walking over to her "But your face was worth scaring you" he laughed as she met him half way to her

"Not funny" she said pouting her lip as he leaned down and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling away "You're supposed to be resting"

"Yea well I am resting here. Your sister let me in and I napped for a few hours so I would say I haven't over exerted myself" Punk told her

"You have to meet with doctors in Chicago" AJ argued lightly

"I will next week" Punk promised "But how often do you get most of the week off?"

"I'm worried about you" she told him honestly "I should have just met up with you in Chicago"

"I'm sick of the cold and snow" Punk told her honestly wrapping his arms around her waist "I wanted to be in Florida and I missed you so it was a win/win"

"In that case I'm glad you're here than" she smiled

"I know you are and to be honest as much as you hate Valentines Day I don't" Punk admitted "I wanted to make sure I was here with you"

"You're really the best" she couldn't hide her smile "The flowers are beautiful"

"Yea? Well I know you're not a flower type of girl and all but I thought of you when I saw them" Punk smirked "I got you something else actually"

"You didn't have to get me anything" AJ assured him

"I know you're not used to having an extremely attractive and romantic boyfriend but this is how it works on holidays" Punk told her as she let out a laugh

"I've had boyfriends" AJ reminded him

"They ever get you flowers or anything for that matter?" Punk challenged

"I always told them not to" AJ shrugged

"And they listened" Punk smirked "You deserve better than that"

"Well I clearly have gotten better" AJ said to him "I didn't get you anything though" she admitted feeling embarrassed

"Good because you're not supposed to" Punk smirked "I'm not big on flowers myself"

"Ok so what did you get me?" she asked anxiously clapping her hands together

"First things first" Punk started pulling out a chair for her in the kitchen "I want to know how it's going"

"I told you fine" she said taking a seat as he sat across from her

"Paul told me your traveling by yourself" Punk said with a frown "Why can't you travel with Tamina?"

"Because she's in a different circle than me you know how it is" she shrugged slightly

"Paul has offered to travel with you why are you turning him down?" Punk asked

"Because he travels with Curtis and I don't have much in common with them" AJ told him honestly "Nothing against them but I'd rather just be by myself"

"AJ it's not really safe" he said scratching the back of his head "I worry about you"

"You have nothing to worry about I've traveled by myself before" she told him

"I know that but in case you haven't noticed a lot of the '_stranger_' group of fans are kind of obsessed with you and I'd feel better if you weren't showing up at hotels by yourself and leaving airports in the middle of the night alone" Punk told her "Can you try to work something out with somebody?"

"Yea I'll see what I can do" she said to him

"I know a lot of them are giving you the cold shoulder and I'm sorry" Punk told her but AJ just brushed off the comment

"It's not your fault" she assured him "It is what it is. The other girls never really liked me as it was" she shrugged

"I know some of the guys are taking shots at me during house shows don't let it get to you" Punk warned as she bit her lower lip

"It's not right" she told him abruptly "They don't even know the whole story"

"Yea so of course they're going to talk about it but the last thing you need is to alginate yourself anymore" Punk said to her "I want you to have fun like you used to at work"

"I will" she told him

"Ok" he frowned slightly then grabbed her hand and kissing it lightly "I love you"

"I know" she smiled "I love you too. So now can I have my present?" she asked in an almost childish tone

"Oh my god for somebody who wanted nothing you really want this present" Punk laughed

"I really do" she almost begged "Please" she said standing up and sitting on his lap

"How am I supposed to get it while you're sitting on me?" Punk asked arching a brow

"You're creative you'll think of a way" she whispered into his ear causing him to shiver. She cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss that quickly started to heat up. He pulled away slightly and smiled

"I thought you wanted your gift?" Punk asked as she moved to start kissing his neck

"I can hold out for about a ten more minutes" she teased

"Ten minutes?" Punk asked with a grin standing up and taking her with him. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms locked around his neck

"Okay twenty" she grinned kissing his lips again

"You keep that up you won't be getting your gift for hours" he growled into her neck carrying her into her bedroom

"Promises, promises" she teased as he kicked her door closed

* * *

><p>About an hour later both were catching their breath as AJ was resting on top of Punk's bare chest.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked with a laugh as he ran his hands through her hair. She was still out of breath but looked up to him and smiled

"I'm better than I've been in weeks" she told him and he couldn't help but smile back at her, it was like her smile was contagious. When _she_ was happy _he_ was happy.

"Want you present now?" Punk asked

"I thought this was my present" she said to him with a grin

"I'm not that cheap" Punk told her seriously as he carefully moved her aside and got out of the bed. He threw on a pair of shorts before disappearing from the room. She wrapped herself up in her bed sheet and couldn't stop smiling she was so lucky to have him. After a minute he came back in the room with a small box. He crawled back into the bed and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said accepting the gift

"You didn't even open it yet" he told her nodding towards the box so she would open it

"Ok, ok" she said removing the top and taking a small charm bracelet. Without even looking at each individual charm she knew she already loved it.

"It's beautiful" she smiled admitting the piece of jewelry then started looking at the charms.

"A spider" she smiled knowing how important the creepy creature was to her character "A lightening bolt"

"Which obviously stands for me" he smirked

"A little puppy" she smiled knowing that stood for Nacho "A microphone?"

"Yea I didn't know how else to represent a 'pipe bombshell'" He admitted

"It's perfect" she smiled "A bowling ball for our first sort of date" she continued to look at the other charms "a little bus" she started thinking about all the great times she and Punk spent on his tour bus. She looked at the final charm and touched it lightly "a heart"

"Cliche I know but it's just in case you forget that you have mine while you're away" Punk told her seriously. A few tears escaped her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it so much" She told him "Help me put it on" she said holding her wrist out and handing him the jewelry. He clasped it around her wrist with ease

"Is it too big?" he asked playing around with it

"No it's perfect" she told him placing one of her hands on his cheek and giving him a kiss "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiled

"How long are you going to be here for?" she asked him hoping he'd never leave

"When is your next show?" he asked

"Sunday in Vegas" she told him

"Then I'm here until Sunday" he promised

"Really? Are you sure you're not missing out anything important?" AJ asked

"You're important" Punk clarified

"I really miss you" AJ admitted to him and he knew she meant work wise

"I know" he said pulling her close to him "Just give me a little more time"

"Take all the time in the world" AJ told him quietly "I just wanted you to know"

"I miss you too" he said kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms her to pull her as close as possible


End file.
